The present invention relates generally to switches, specifically to switches actuated by touch, and more specifically to membrane switch apparatus.
An increasing demand for switch apparatus having the ability to provide sequential output signals for use with electric circuits is now being experienced. For example, in touch-tone telephone switches, electrical connection must be made between a common conductor, one high tone contact, and one low tone contact before the DC current of the electric circuit is turned on.
Further increased interest in electronic apparatus having switch keyboards, such as calculators, typewriters, and similar apparatus, has increased the demand for keyboard apparatus. Such keyboard apparatus preferably includes a minimum number of components which can be easily manufactured and which lend themselves to mass production techniques, thus reducing the cost of materials and labor.